


Chivalry fell on its sword (pt 1)

by onvavoir



Series: From Eden [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, steve rogers: village bicycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onvavoir/pseuds/onvavoir
Summary: Steve doesn't believe in the 3-day rule





	

Steve: Hi. How are you?

Nakia: Good. How are you?

Doing well. I hope I'm not coming on too strong, contacting you so soon.

I don't understand all that stuff about waiting three days. Seems rude to me.

It's stupid, because men are stupid.

Correct.

So uh did you have a good time?

I very much did, in case it wasn't obvious. I hope Sam and Bucky were not at home.

I'm sure they weren't

I'm glad you had a good time. I haven't been out with a woman in a while.

I find that hard to believe! You're a very charming man. I honestly don't know how you went that long. I would have thought women would be queueing up.

Not really. I guess it's kind of... they look at me and see Captain America.

I'm just a kid from Brooklyn.

I bet you use that line all the time.

It's not a line! I mean it.

Yeah, uh. It's been mostly men recently.

Ohh. You're what, bisexual?

I hope that's not a problem.

Don't be silly.

What's it like? Being with a man.

Different.

What are men like?

Like anybody else. Some guys are sweet and gentle, and some guys. Uh. Aren't.

And which do you prefer?

I like to think of myself as adaptable ;)

I bet you are

and you like... i'm being so inappropriate

no you're not. What do you mean?

You like it? being penetrated.

* * *

Steve blushes so intensely he can feel the heat coming off his own face. He presses his lips together. It would maybe be rude to presume Nakia's being flirtatious. She's probably just genuinely curious. He probably would be too, in her position. Although these days there are plenty of demonstrations. He nearly suggests a particular video and then tosses his phone away. Not the right move. It's a little too early for that sort of thing. He sighs and tries not to palm himself through his jeans. His phone buzzes.

* * *

 Nakia: I'm sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?

Steve: That's not exactly the word I would use.

And yeah I do. Don't you?

When it's done right.

Ha!

and did I... do it right?

What, the screaming wasn't enough for you? Stop fishing for compliments you rude american man.

That was... wow. I mean, liked it. It's uh. Very encouraging.

Good.

Do you do that?

I'm sorry, do what?

Scream.

* * *

Steve's mouth drops open. There's flirtatious, and then there's this. Even he's not oblivious enough to miss this. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. He can't decide whether to be forward and go with something like _when it's done right_ or to be playful. He opts to stall, gives himself a moment to think. His dick is ahead of him, hardening in his jeans at her directness.

* * *

 Steve: you mean in general?

Nakia: When you're with a man. Is it different?

oh. uh.

Yeah, it's different.

I'm being very intrusive, I'm sorry.

No.

I like it

Anyway, I just figured I should be honest with you.

You're very sweet.

Aw shucks

you actually say that don't you.

… sometimes

Can I see you again?

Of course. What did you have in mind?

Well i'm going to be a gentleman and not say what's on my mind. We could catch a movie, go for a stroll.

Have very loud sex?

I beg your pardon?

I don't see what was unclear about my suggestion. Do you want to have sex again?

I uh. Yes. Very much. If you want to.

I do want to. You're an excellent lover.

oh. I. um. Thank you?

Your hands are very skilled

you think so?

And your mouth is very pretty

so is yours. You're honestly such a beautiful woman, I kinda don't know what to do.

I'll tell you what to do

oh really

I have lots of ideas

oh really? You feel like sharing any of them?

Well I didn't get to ride you very long the other night

i'm sorry was that rude? I'll try to make up for it

I liked being on top of you

so did I. But sometimes I like to be on top

I like that too. There are lots of options. And we've established that you can go all night.

God. I can't think about anything else right now.

Then what are you thinking about?

About the way your hips thrust up into me while I ride you, your big hands on my thighs

jesus.

Not quite the response I was expecting

oh sorry. I'm just not very good at this.

I think you're just being shy. Or maybe you want me to do all the talking?

No I just. Women don't tend to be this forward.

I like it.

Does it get you hard?

Oh jesus.

I don't believe for a moment that you aren't thinking something filthy right now

Just say it

god the way you tighten around me, so slick, so wet

I want you to fuck me

god yes

I want it hard

i'll give it to you hard

hard and fast

please

whatever you want

god you feel so good

you can use the words don't be shy

tell me

* * *

 

It's a challenge to text with just one hand, so Steve hesitates for a second and then hits the Call button. Nakia answers, a little breathless.

"Oh. Hi."

"Is this okay?" he asks. "Calling."

"Yes. Talk to me. Tell me what you want to do."

"Oh god... I... there's so much. I-- I wanna get between your thighs. They seem... strong."

"You don't know the half of it," Nakia breathes.

"Oh god, are you-- are you touching yourself right now?"

She laughs a little.

"Are you not?"

"No, I definitely am. God, I can't stop thinking about you. Your mouth, your body... oh, fuck. Nakia..."

She whimpers. Steve drops the phone onto his pillow and puts it on speaker. Hands free. One closes around his hard-on, and he bites his lip.

"Keep talking, please," she manages to say. "I want to hear you tell me how much you want to fuck me."

"Oh god, so much. I can't wait to be inside you, fucking you hard, making you moan. You're so tight, the way you..."

He breaks off, rolling his eyes at himself and his hesitation to say the word _dick_ to a woman he's having phone sex with.

"The sound you make when I tighten my cunt around your cock," she moans. "Oh, Steve... god..."

Steve slaps his hand over his mouth as if he'd said it himself. His other hand pumps frantically at his cock while Nakia's moaning rises in his ear. He knows that sound, he's heard it live, the sound of her getting off and thinking about him while she does it.

"Oh christ, that's--"

Steve drops his head back and lets out a frustrated groan. He gives up trying to make it good and sexy and jerks himself off as fast as he can. He comes with a gasp and arches up into his own hand, watches the spurt of it run across his knuckles and down his wrist. He sighs and sinks into the pillow.

"God, you're so sexy..."

She giggles and ends the call.

* * *

Nakia: wow.

Steve: So about that date?

I'm not sure I want to leave the bedroom.

Also ok

you won't feel objectified, like I only want you for your body?

Don't care.

When

whenever you want

I have to work tonight. Tomorrow?

Yes

come to my place at 8

Yes ma'am.

good god.


End file.
